


内裤

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	内裤

我发现他有点不对劲，是这几天的事情。  
并不是生活或者工作上有什么异常。作为执行经纪人，他的日常大到演出小到吃饭，几乎都是我一手安排，没有什么节外生枝的地方。况且他很听话。他的情绪如果因为什么事情而产生变化，我通常都会很敏锐察觉，问他也会老老实实交代，很少有不愿意说的情况。  
我觉得他有点不对劲，是那天早晨在茶水间看到他。那个时间是练舞时间，我看到他倚着门框，好像有点站不稳的样子，以为他不舒服，就过去问他怎么了。他面色有种不太正常的红，说没事，实在是很渴，想找点水喝。我没多想，就带他去下楼喝水。那天温度并不高，但他却好像热得厉害——捧着一瓶冰水，很小口，很小口地专注吞咽，明明说自己渴，却每喝两口都喘不上气般停下来。他两只手握着矿泉水瓶，本来玉白的指尖被冰得红通通的，瓶壁上的水珠顺着指缝流到手肘，他也浑然不觉，站在那里，有些虚弱又近乎饥渴地喝完了那一整瓶水。  
我接过他的空瓶子，看他脸还是很红，就伸手去摸了摸他额头，想看看他是不是生病了。他被我碰到皮肤，整个人都条件反射轻颤了一下，如同打了个冷战。大概是那张被浸润过的嘴唇过于红艳抢眼，阳光下的他莫名看起来湿淋淋的，我都没发现自己走神了几秒。回过神来时，他已经自己把唇边的水渍舔掉了，意犹未尽一般，眨着毛绒绒的低垂睫毛问我，还有吗？  
他说没有生病。我问过助理，确实没什么身体上的问题，就是最近总是没什么精神，睡得很早，可能工作有点太累了。可是他从前累了，或者心情不好，都不是这个样子。我站在二楼的玻璃走廊旁边，看他自己训练完习惯性地走到角落去坐下休息，有个伴舞滑坐到他旁边，大大咧咧撞到了他身上，拿着手机要给他看什么东西。他非常迟钝地缩了一下，手在下面紧紧抓住了T恤边儿，被对方揽住肩膀，身体立刻微不可查地松弛无力下去，靠在了对方怀里。他眉梢眼角依旧带着股不自然的红晕和些微疲倦，好像因为什么原因导致身体内部持续过热无法冷却，好像——  
好像被过度使用过一样。我被自己鬼使神差冒出来的想法吓了一跳。

很不对劲。可具体是哪里不对劲，我隐隐能察觉到，却摸不着头绪。  
我仔细核对回想过去几周他的行程安排，全部都是在我的监督下执行完成的。只有一个海外的代言项目。那天其实我也去了，但是我要跟甲方高层见面，并没有去拍摄现场，只留了翻译在那里照顾他。那是个很擅长和人打交道的男人，能在一些很必要的场合帮言辞有些笨拙的他解围。那天的拍摄持续了很长时间，我忙完去酒店找他们时，他在浴室里，关着门，翻译说他在洗澡，他确实一天要洗好几个澡；我把他丢在浴室外面的衣服一件件捡起来，隔着浴室门跟他说我有急事先回去，让他明天跟翻译一起走。水声太大了，所以我只听到了他含糊的应答。  
我拿在手里的衣服很皱，不知道为什么，摸上去还有点潮湿。我当时着急走，没多想，还以为是浴室门缝里漫出来的水。

“确实湿了。因为那天出了点小小的意外。”  
翻译坐在我的对面，面对我有些突然的约见询问，没有任何惊讶，沉默了很久后，缓慢回答。不知道为什么，明明是阳光充足的午后，我却忽然觉得后背一阵冷意爬上去。他眯了眯眼睛，像是回忆一般，笑了笑：“那天他出了很多汗，也流了很多水。”  
“你想从哪里开始听？”他毫不顾忌地在我办公室里点了根烟：“不然就从意外开始？”

那是一个所有人都没预料到的意外。在现场得知要几乎全裸拍摄的时候，他退缩了。  
退缩，或者抵触，害怕，具体是哪种情绪不重要。总之，他很不情愿，犹豫了很久，还是摇头拒绝。  
年轻爱豆的自觉和害羞保守的本性某些时候在他身上体现得非常明显，这些年来确实也好好地保护了他。我几乎可以想象到他当时的样子，一定红着耳朵，在敬业和不安之中反复挣扎，没有办法说服自己，小声反抗解释：“我觉得这样……不太好。”  
他的抗拒完全可以理解。一个漂亮，年轻，又向来形象清纯温柔的人，恪守自爱，私生活也自律严格，恋爱经验少到可以忽略不计，在被我带的这些年里乖巧听话得不可思议；尽管他也乐于在舞蹈中展示自己的资本和性感，但那毕竟只是精心设计过的环节，往往隔着舞台效果和布料遮挡，表演完他连看粉丝拍的高清图都会脸红；如今要求只穿一条内裤进行产品展示——内衣广告，展示的是内裤，还是暗示之下的某样雄性特征，其实很难界定。  
令人比较惊讶的是，拍摄方好像对他的抗拒并不意外。他们表示，拍摄之前对艺人做过较为详细的了解，明白艺人的为难。并且虽然品牌风格向来突出明显，但此次拍摄根据艺人个人气质做出了很大的调整。  
“你很可爱，干净，你身上有着非常健康但美丽的特征，”摄影师是个美国人，热情地给他讲述拍摄方案，“所以相比起火热的诱惑，我们更希望能拍出你纯洁、难以触及的一面。性吸引力有时远一点比主动靠近更具效果。”  
他并没全听明白，懵懂地点了点头。只是意识到对方愿意帮助他，反而带了点不好意思。他总是这样心软，怕给别人添麻烦。  
所以在对方带他去了摄影棚，并要求他接受指导的时候，他很听话地答应了。  
为了保护艺人隐私，从摄像师到灯光师、化妆师，整个团队六个工作人员，全部都是男性外国人。他因此稍微不那么紧张，在对方要求他脱掉上衣的时候也只犹豫了一下，乖乖低头解扣子。可他只解到第三颗，就被摄影师忽然打断，说：“太慢了。”然后走上前来，一把扯开了他身上那件浅蓝色衬衣。  
他被吓了一跳，条件反射抓住上衣。扣子崩了一地，摄影师没有管他的慌乱，低头又去解他的裤子，动作没有一丝犹豫。他被对方突然之间强硬不留情的态度搞得不知所措，磕磕绊绊地后退：“等、等一下……！”他惊慌地看向旁边，可所有人都神态漠然，并没有人有觉得有哪里不妥的样子。  
身材高大的西方人体力强健，常年举机器的力气轻松制衡，可以说是粗暴地不顾他的反抗，瞬间就把他的裤子往下扯了几下，然后退后两步，审视的目光从上往下巡视几番，那神态忽然又变得无比专业，没有一丝狎昵恶意，轻易地唬住了没什么经验的年轻人。  
“很好。”对方看似肯定地点了点头，重新回到摄影机后面，眼睛凑上去转了下光圈，他在镜头前涨红了脸无措地抱住了手臂。  
“可以麻烦你脱掉内裤吗？我需要看一下你的阴茎和勃起状态。”

我脑子嗡地一声，不知道为什么，忽然想起他年纪还小的时候，那时候他刚回国不久，笨笨的，呆呆的。有次带他参加一个晚会，一个没注意他跟坐在旁边的中年男人聊了起来，等我看到时，对方的手已经搭到了他的腿上，另一只手在往他手里塞什么东西。我挤过去强行把他拉起来，跟对方客气道别，把他带走了。他被怒气冲冲的我领出侧门走了一大段路都没明白我为什么生气，手紧张地握在我的手心里冒出了潮湿的汗，怯怯地小声叫我，哥哥，你怎么了？我忍着额头上的青筋，心里告诫自己不能发火，耐着脾气训他，你知道你今天如果接了他的东西，等待你的是什么后果吗？  
他仰头注视着我的瞳孔紧张收缩，清纯懵懂地脸上挂满茫然。他太小了，太幼稚了，西装都撑不起来，身量也柔软纤细，关节晶莹剔透，细腰窄胯，毫无少年感，被按着手腕压在某人床上或者身下当女孩子操弄的场面毫无疑问会令人兴奋；他会哭得很惨，对所有触碰都敏感而笨拙，一边求饶一边呻吟，一边不懂事地把自己往别人手里送——我见他第一眼就清楚他会被什么样的目光盯上。他就像一粒饱满多汁尚在发育的果实，任何一只手掌怜爱地抚摸上时都会控制不住产生想要捏碎的冲动，我要保护他。  
可是我没有做到。

我竟然留了他自己一个人在那里。  
他的惶恐和不安逐渐变成带点任性的愤怒。他不开心起来就会有点执拗，可是傻孩子，我不在场，这些又有什么用？生气这种情绪只有对疼爱你的人才有效果。而他唯一可以信任的人不知为何从一开始就在缄默，接收到他求助的目光时也只是喉头动了动，什么话都没有说。化妆师和灯光师强行脱掉他内裤的时候还在哄他，甜心，放松点。你穿着自己的内裤来的对吗？反正等下肯定要换成我们的。你的阴茎很漂亮，颜色也很好，你经常自己玩吗？昨晚玩过没有？忘记提醒你了，拍广告前几天最好不要进行性行为，自慰也要禁止，不过你还年轻，倒也没关系，实在不行，我们也可以帮你想办法。他的愤怒还没燃烧起来就被浇熄了，他被吓坏了，抓着对方粗硬的手臂生涩僵硬地求饶，讲英文时有些娇气的小口音听起来可爱得很，像在撒娇。拜托，拜托，不要这样，不要碰我——阴茎被握在手里揉弄圆润敏感的龟头，刺激得他浑身软下去颤抖着轻叫了一声；裤子不知道什么时候被蹬到了脚踝，几乎全裸着瑟瑟发抖地靠在身后陌生外国人结实的臂膀里，敞着腿在灯光下羞耻地任人玩弄，摄像机的镜头无情地对着他，像什么色情影片拍摄现场，他的挣扎反抗都是增加情趣的前戏。他恐怕自己也不知道眼泪是什么时候流出来的，他从来没有这样无助害怕过，他绝望地感知到自己的下体在反复安抚揉弄出慢慢硬挺起来，可痛苦使他无法进入状态。他看起来太惨了，毫无快乐可言。  
“这样不行。”摄影师直起身来，他观察过可怜的亚洲男孩身体每一寸，从他湿润的眼角、惊慌的红唇到白皙平坦的小腹、无助蜷起的双腿，“尽量取悦他，让他兴奋一点。”  
你不要害怕，这都是正常程序。我们需要你性感一点的样子，你太紧张了，所以我们来帮帮你——他们一直在哄他，好像他才是那个无理取闹又不专业的小孩子。他们拖来一张样板棚里的沙发，半强迫地把他按在上面，除了揉弄他的阴茎，还开始抚摸他的胸口。他非常白皙，紧实，皮肤细软光滑，乳尖细小殷红，胸部的轮廓流畅幼嫩，鼓起的乳包像正在发育的少女，散发着淡淡的温热的乳香。他被分开两条大腿，挂在沙发扶手上，亲吻从大腿根缠绵细致地游走上去，他们很专业地没有留下什么痕迹；西方人高大的身躯覆盖在他上方，搂住他的腰，在旁边人的协助下将他微微抬起，一边舔他脖颈，一边解开裤链，掏出粗长的东西，下流地顶弄他的小腹和下体。

“他从那会儿开始哭。”  
翻译又点了根烟。我和他之间，几乎被烟雾笼罩弥漫，致使我看不太清他的表情。我只能听到他的声音。他说：“他哭得很惨，一直在小声叫我，让我救救他。”  
救救我。不知道尝试多少次求救无果后，他渐渐失去挣扎的能力。分不清几双手在他身上爱抚，带着赞赏或新奇摸过他的腰，他的腿弯，他的脸；他的脸上全是混乱的泪水，阴茎通红硬翘，两条腿被迫分开敞在一个人的腰旁，那人握着滚烫的那根，碾压过他沉甸甸的囊袋和根部，把前端分泌出来的黏液涂抹在他的柱身上，他因这样接触带来的可怖快感而整个人都在打颤。然后那个人动作逐渐有点粗暴起来，两手撑在他身侧，喘着粗气不停戳弄他柔软的会阴处，戳得他两腿之间滚烫敏感，痉挛地想缩起双腿，又被按住，下面承受捣得更快的冲击。肉棒忽然滑到后面，碰到了柔软臀肉之间那朵紧闭的小花，他扭头发出一声脆弱的呻吟，受惊一般猛然夹紧了腿，滚烫的精液跳动着射在了他穴口外面。  
身上高大的男人沉重地压下来，压在他身上喘息了好一会儿，他被压在下面，难以忍受地闭着眼睛，潮湿的眼睫无助颤抖。半晌那人爬起来，低头亲了一口他的嘴角，示意其他人帮忙把他抱起，翻了个身。  
他上半身趴在狭小的单人沙发上，两条腿支撑着地面。摄影师扛着机器走近，一个男人拍打了一下他弹软的两瓣臀肉，满意地看他猛地一僵，两只大手握住，缓慢揉弄起来。

“他就像是……水做的一样，”翻译的声音带点回味的迷恋，“上面流得多，下面也流得多。他一开始被碰到后面，反应很激烈，哭得也很凶，一直在喊不要，说他不想。可被按着揉了一会儿，全身就开始发红，下面都湿透了，浪得像被下了药一样，差一点被揉到射出来。”  
那个人揉得很有技巧。滚烫的大手完全包裹住小巧浑圆的臀峰，揉弄时不停挤压中间娇嫩的花穴，拨开，合拢，把细白的臀肉玩得泛红充血，像两颗一碰就破的桃子一样，敏感得自发颤抖。前端的阴茎随着动作不时蹭沙发边缘上，皮革面湿滑一片，透明的黏液顺着腿间晕开，被揉进穴心，很快后面的软洞也潮湿滑腻起来，混合着刚才被射到周围的精液，黏黏糊糊一副熟透被蹂躏过的样子；他微张着嘴，全身的神经和注意力都集中到腰前身后，呻吟得像已经被肏进去了一样，又细又软，又浪荡又纯情，尾音冒着水汽打着颤儿，稍微一使劲儿就拔高带上抽泣的鼻音，自己都没反应过来屁股已经自发开始送到身后的手中，连有人在亲他背，在狎昵地揉他的腰，在安抚地摸他的后脑勺都顾不上了；失神地眯着眼睛，眼角还挂着眼泪，一脸春潮，身体在所有碰得到的手上无意识地蹭。  
“他真漂亮。”  
我听得出，这是发自内心的赞叹。“你把他保护得这么好，不觉得后悔吗？这么敏感，一点人事都不经，随便被玩玩就成这个样子了。”  
“要我说，至少在遇到一些人可靠又喜欢他的老板的时候送过去，给人教教，他也能早点经历，少受点罪。或者……”

“继续说下去。”我声音沙哑，强硬地打断了他。  
继续说下去，尽管我完全可以预知后面的情节，可还是要受虐一般亲耳听到，亲耳证明，亲耳知晓。我护在掌下的小孩，尽管总是对他要求苛刻，管教森严，却比任何人都更在意他的每分心事。我恍惚想，是不是真的是我错了？他太乖了，平时连对我撒娇都小心翼翼，最过分的要求不过是一根棒棒糖，一袋虾条，一盘游戏……  
“然后那人就完全揉开他的穴口，插进去了。”  
第一个人是谁，已经记不太清了。那个人按着他的屁股，两条腿紧紧压着他的腿，下面有人帮忙扶着他的腰。粗长一根缓慢送进去的过程他是无声的，只有细长的手在用力抓挠沙发表面，光洁的后背颤抖着，脸埋在另一边，看不到表情。那个人抱着他用力肏了几下，他依旧没有骨头似的，没有反应。过了一会儿他们才发现，他前面不知道什么时候已经射了，人像是被太激烈的快感冲击傻了，沉浸在高潮里回不了神，只顾着咬着下唇发抖，淫荡的小脸通红，喘气都喘不过来了。  
又过了好一会儿，他终于在规律的节奏中发出一点呜咽，开始叫了起来。  
他骨架非常小巧，又长得过于美丽纤细，承接吞下另一种族过于粗长的阴茎过程看起来触目惊心，好像再多肏几下就会被肏坏，尤其灯光师还是混血黑人。他伏在那些人的身下，肉棒在白净臀部中间进出牵动得他无助被迫晃动，可怜得像暴风雨中被吹打蹂躏的花朵，破碎，明艳，花瓣被揉烂流出花汁，散发出孤绝又淫糜的烂熟气息。没人在乎他平时是不是很乖，是不是被当宝贝对待，是不是怕疼；每个压在他身上的男人都只想尽可能久地多玩玩他，破开他温暖的身体，重重碾过他内部最敏感最软的地方，看他迷乱抽搐，哭着求欢，一边抗拒一边迎合，反手勾着身后人的腰往自己身上按。  
一半身体趴在沙发上的姿势他根本承受不住，挨了没多久就掉着眼泪滑下去，被一把捞上来翻过身，掰开双腿又肏进去。正面被进入的压迫感逼得他扬起脖颈，汗和泪一起滑下来，锁骨濡湿一片。摄像师凑近了些，聚焦到了他美丽失神的脸，这幅纵欲又无辜的神色具有令人心动的高级美感，像——  
像极了他在舞台上，挥洒到极致时，被捕捉到的，沉浸在爱与超脱中的样子。  
原来美到极致，淫荡与高洁无异。原来全情投入的魄力，哪怕衣冠楚楚都令人兴奋勃起。谁又能说得清楚，有多少人想拉下高高在上的他，玷污圣洁的灵魂呢？

我闭上了眼睛。  
房间里从前只有空调的声音，我才注意到，原来有钟表的声音。滴滴答答，令人生厌。翻译坐在我对面，他脚下的木质地板已经落满了烟蒂。我像是第一天察觉到他漫不经心随和外表下隐藏的傲慢，这种人可以轻易作恶，却不会背负任何良心谴责。而我又忽然意识到，即使拍摄完广告，那之后的一整夜时间，他都是跟翻译一起度过的。  
“后来，”他还在自顾自说着，“后来，他们继续了很长时间。”  
那间摄影棚的门紧闭了大概四五个小时。这其中大半时间是在他身上消耗掉的，沙发后来被他的淫水浸湿了一大片，他们又把他抱到了地板上；地板上一片狼藉后，又把他按到墙上，让他用手撑着墙壁，从后面干他；有时候一个一个来，有时候很多人一起；他射到第二次就不再被允许射了，因为要保持状态和感觉——他们是这么说的。他们不再刺激他的敏感点，肏进去的时候只浅浅抽送，空虚的薄弱的快感在后穴积攒得令他焦虑，祈求也没有用，哭得眼泪一串一串掉下来也没有用，在顶峰将至的时候被硬生生抽出，被穿上拍摄需要的内裤。他已经十分听话了，没有任何余力地被摆弄成各种各样的姿势，发着抖忍受着快感，茫然又渴求地看着镜头，乖乖张大腿。看起来脆弱，并且饱含疏远的情欲。  
最后一个进入他的人是摄影师。就在拍完最后一张的房门前，作为奖励，没有任何多余的动作和爱抚，粗暴地直接把他干到前后一起高潮，他攀着门框失神地滑下去，腿间的东西顺着腿根一起流淌下去，“内衣广告最好的效果的是让人想脱下它，你做得很好，宝贝。”他射进身下人还在微微颤抖的身体，帮他把内裤提了上去，拍了拍他的臀部，“这条留给你做纪念，希望这对你来说是愉快的一天。”  
回酒店的车上，他披着外套在后座上一动不动躺了一路。  
翻译把他抱进酒店，帮他放了水，要给他洗澡，被他挣扎着拒绝了，沉默示意自己来。他洗了很久，水声一直响，直到我走了，还是不肯出来。翻译于是推门进去了，看到他跪在水龙头下的地板上，一手撑地，一手探入自己的后面。地上一滩被弄出来的精液，大半已经被冲走，不知道他弄了多久，是不是总是觉得自己不干净，固执地不肯停下。他有些狼狈抬起头，卷曲的黑发搭在额头前，目光空洞，却湿漉漉像只幼兽，声音微弱：“哥哥……你能不能帮帮我？里面总是好痒……”

“这样呢。”  
他的翻译哥哥淋着冷水把他抱起，按在墙壁上，解开裤子从背后插了进去，喘着粗气贴着他的耳朵问他，“这样还痒不痒？”  
肉体拍打声很快盖过了他的呻吟求饶。他想说什么、想要什么都不再重要，他是一张白纸被浸入深海，酥软泡烂，上瘾一般的渴求改变了他每一根薄弱纤维，他的身体有了此生都无法忘却的深刻记忆，被强迫的耻辱和风暴一样的快乐缠绕住他的心脏，将长久在他内部燃烧，令他摆脱不掉，熊熊煎熬。  
“后来我把他洗干净了。我把他抱到床上，睡到半夜，他缠着我又要了一次。他里面又湿，又热，又软，吸着我让我都射给他，他好像一直在高潮一样，整个人都神智不清，碰一碰就不停流水，偏偏还求我抱着他，不要我放开。”翻译笑起来，嘴角的弧度莫名带了几分温柔，“到天亮的时候，他终于睡着了，睡在我怀里，很乖巧。我记得他醒着时淫荡的样子，可依旧觉得他很干净。”  
“只是回来之后，他就不再联系我了。”他苦笑一下。“我的所有联系方式都被删掉了，我知道你早晚会发现察觉，所以没什么，我都愿意坦白。但能不能再让我见他一次？看在我好歹把他完好无损地带回来了的份上。”

我摘下眼镜，擦了擦，又重新戴上。他竟然真的抱有期待地看着我。  
“滚出这里，从此不再出现，或者我帮助你彻底消失。”我站起身走过去，拿掉他嘴里的烟，用鞋跟重重捻灭，“你自己选。”

我去找他。  
我大脑一片空白，不知道找到他要说什么，要问什么，只有一个念头是立刻找到他。我要立刻见到他，我要从这一刻开始把他捆在身边，不再让任何人靠近，我一步都不应该离开，从以前，到现在，除了我，不可以再有任何人伤害他。  
我没有保护好他。  
想到这一点，我就一阵头晕目眩，冷汗从背上爬起。  
我在排练室找到助理，问他在哪里。助理说去后面的小休息室午休了。他最近总是爱自己一个人待着，就像晚上开始很早睡一样，躲着人，又恍恍惚惚，我早该明白的。走廊后面有很多小休息室，我一间一间找过去，最后在拐角的一个小房间找到了他。门没锁，屋子里没有床，只有一个长沙发，他好像已经睡醒了，穿着简单的T恤短裤抱着膝盖坐在那里，低着头，在盯着身下的沙发发呆。  
我走过去，在他身边蹲下，观察着他的表情，小心叫了他一声。我尽量放柔语气，装作若无其事：“怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”  
他看着我，脸色有点苍白，摇摇头，目光又望下去。我也随着那目光望下去，心脏在心口剧烈地一跳。  
他身体下面，他坐着的地方，黏湿一片。  
“总是这样。”他忽然开口，像在喃喃自语一样，声音带点鼻音，又好像在对我诉委屈，“最近，总是这样……有时候醒来，后面就湿了，明明什么都没做，只是普通的练习，工作，身体里面就热得要命，有东西流出来，一天换了好几条内裤都不行，到后来我没办法了，我都不想再穿内裤了……”  
他眼眶渐红，看着我，小声问我：“哥哥，我是不是彻底完了？”  
“没有。你没有。”我抱住他，忍着心碎心痛：“哥哥在，哥哥会帮你的。你会没事的，宝贝，会没事的。”  
他微凉的身体在我怀里发抖，我不知道他是不是哭了。他抓着我的衬衣，吸着鼻子：“那，哥哥，我、我现在，里面好难受……”  
我闭上眼睛，吻了吻他的头顶。  
不管你想要什么，哥哥都给你。  
我把他放平在沙发上，脱掉他已经湿透了的短裤，果然里面什么都没有穿。他的性器半硬着，腿间一片湿滑。我低下头去爱怜地吻吻瑟缩的那根，他立刻咬着手指发出低低的吟叫，然后羞耻地捂住自己的脸，眼泪从指间滑出来。  
“哥哥……”他崩溃地哭着叫我。  
“哥哥在。”我抬起他的双腿，抱在怀里，握着自己的那根，缓缓地送进去。里面早有一汪温热在等待着，缠绵地包住我的阴茎。他发出解脱一般的呻吟，柔软的大腿根主动在我小腹上蹭了蹭，绷着脚尖去勾我的后背：“哥哥，动一动，你动一动……”  
“来了。”我侧头亲亲他泛红的膝盖，扶着他的腰动起来。他的身体迅速软下去，迷乱地在我身下叫起来。  
我摸索到他的一只手握住，他的手很凉，白白软软攥在我的手心，一如当年我把他扯出宴会厅，试图把他扯离危险暗涌，护在身后。  
一切都不会有任何改变。

END


End file.
